memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Liza Warner
Liza Victoria Warner is a female Human who was a SCIS sergeant of the Star City SCIS Department, and the leader of the Rogue Task Force. Biography Early life Liza Warner studied Forensic Criminology at Starling University. The Task Force In 2378 she was one of the original recruits for the specialized Anti-Vigilante Task Force. The Task force was created to hunt down the unknown vigilante archer known as the Hood. In 2380 Quentin Lance was promoted to Captain and disbanded the taskforce as he deemed it was no longer necessary to hunt down the vigilante now known as the Arrow. When (an impostor dressed as) the Arrow killed Mayor Celia Castle the Task Force was reinstated again and a huge manhunt for the Arrow began. Going rogue In 2381 she and five of her teammates decided to go rogue. They began to target drug dealers and other criminals. Killing them and stealing their merchandise, which they would then sell to other criminals. By this way they wanted to make enormous amount of money and then flee the city which they believed was beyond saving. After one heist two SCIS detectives showed up who were surprised by their presence as they had not called a SWAT team in. Liza quickly drew her firearm and shot them both. One of the detectives managed to shoot her in the vest which made her lose a phone. She quickly killed him and fled the scene but left the walkie talkie behind. The Rogue force learned that Thea Queen was going to buy a huge amount of drugs. They closed in on them but got ambushed by Black Canary, Red Arrow and Green Arrow. During the fight her team defeated Diggle and Thea. Liza engaged Black Canary in single combat and quickly defeated her. She blocked the arrows shot by Green Arrow but took one in the vest. Liza and her team took the drugs and quickly fled the scene. While fleeing the scene Liza noticed Captain Lance was part of the group that had ambushed them. The group confirmed the drugs were real and some members wanted to kill Captain Quentin as he was a risk. Liza drew her phaser and told them they were not criminals and they would not kill SCIS officers. She offered a solution in which they would use Lance to their advantage. The group tracked Lance down to a building and captured him. His daughter Laurel Lance came to his aid but they quickly tassed her and left. They brought Captain Lance to the SCIS disposal facility and used his fingerprints to get in. Captain Quentin called her a criminal but Liza said she was simply a desperate SCIS officer backed in a corner. After loading in the drugs she cuffed Captain Quentin who told her to kill him as he would hunt them down with everything he had. Liza replied that they will leave the city. Team Arrow attacked them again. Green Arrow confronted Liza. She blocked a shot but got ensnared with a trick arrow. As Green Arrow freed Captain Quentin she cut herself loose. She blindsided Green Arrow and threw a knife in his back after which she started to strangle him with the wire of the trick arrow. Keeping him hostage she told Quentin she would cut his spinal cord. Captain Quentin gave a speech and told her that they were all desperate and doing all desperate things. In order to save their home they would have to save themself first. He reminded her that she had put on that uniform as she had believed in justice just like he had. Touched by his speech she let go of Green Arrow and allowed herself to be arrested by Captain Quentin. Leading a crusade During her time at Iron Heights Liza witnessed Quentin confession of working with Damien Darhk, this caused her to become disillusioned leading her to ally herself with Carrie Cutter and China White. They then broke out of the prison transport shuttle they were on in order to locate gold left behind by Tobias Church after his death. The three of them first hit the Chinese Triad, leading to a massacre. They then targeted the Bertinelli crime family only this time the Green Arrow and Quentin intervened, leading to Liza being shot with an arrow and fleeing the scene. Though not before being confronted by Quentin about her return to crime, angrily telling him it was because of his previous ties to Darhk. After interrogating more gangsters about the gold's location Liza hired more gangsters in order to get away with the gold. Arriving at the location the three of them were about to escape before the arrival of Team Arrow and Quentin stopped them. After a brief sparring match with them Liza called upon her gang members to fight the vigilantes. During this fight she managed to beat Curtis Holt before the arrival of the ACU stopped her from getting away. She was then arrested and taken to the precinct where she had one final talk with Quentin before being sent back to prison. Personality Liza Warner was highly driven to be a SCIS officer and serve justice. However, as Star City started to wear down as the years went by, she slowly lost her faith. This caused Liza and her partners to go rogue and serve themselves. Liza aimed to flee the city with her family, believing her home to be a lost cause and that it was everyone for themselves. Even while killing criminals and stealing, Liza still believed herself to be a SCIS officer and held onto her principles, trying to avoid hurting fellow SCIS officers or civilians. The remnants of her righteous personality were successfully appealed to by Captain Quentin Lance when he reminded Liza of her beliefs and how they had to work together for the greater good. Touched, Liza gracefully surrendered. Upon discovering Quentin's ties to Damien Darhk, Liza became embittered and disillusioned, deeming Quentin to be a hypocrite and liar. Losing all respect for her former captain, Liza delved back to her criminal ways of stealing for her own gain, but this time without any of her previous morals; Liza freely killed criminals without regret and was even willing to attack Team Arrow and SCIS officers. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As an elite SCIS officer, Liza is in top physical condition. She was able to cut arrows out of the air with her wrist blades. *'SWAT training:' Liza had received training in conducting raids, making difficult arrests, restraining techniques and cuffing dangerous suspects. *'Task Force training:' As a member of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force Liza had received training in advanced tactics, special weapons and teamwork. She and her crew were able to counter and defeat Team Arrow. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Liza is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She was able to easily defeat Black Canary by dodging her baton strikes and knocking her unconscious. *'Expert knife welder/Knife thrower:' Liza was able to throw a knife through the armor of Green Arrow and impale his back only inches from his spinal cord. *'Expert markswoman/Firearms:' As an ex-SCIS sergeant, Liza is shown to have proficiency with firearms. Equipment *'SWAT uniform:' Liza wears a SCIS SWAT uniform. The armor was strong enough to stop an arrow from penetrating her shoulder. *'Phasers:' Liza uses a variety of phasers while acting as a member of the Task Force. *'Wrist blades:' Liza uses double edged wristblades attached to her armor. She can flick them out and use them for close combat. *'Wrist gun:' Liza had a concealed gun attached to her forearm. She used this to break an arrow shot at her. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Beyond Redemption" Season 5 *"The Sin-Eater" Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Liza Warner is the police chief of Ivy Town and goes by the codename Lady Cop. She is actually a good character, rather than a villain, and a frequent ally of Ryan Choi/The Atom. Liza is also Caucasian in the comics. Category:Humans Category:Former SCIS officers Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Star City SCIS Department members